Apology Or Not One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: A night of drinking between the two they did something they thought the other would regret. But was it for the best instead? Read and find out.


_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **This is a one shot that was on my mind.**_

* * *

Naruto didn't know or understand how he got in the situation but like everything else he did in life he decided to power through it. He didn't question maybe he would regret what him and his best friend were doing after drinking too much at their house but he let it continue. Maybe it was his love for his friend that he just let it continue but he couldn't stop it once it started. Or maybe it was because his best friend made the move on him first. You could probably understand what is going on if we started from the beginning. So here it goes.

It was the day before everything happened. The blonde teen whined to his best friend to go to his friend's party. They are both seniors in high school, each eighteen years old.

Naruto being the blonde whining to his best friend since they were kids both connected at being orphans with brothers raising them. His best friend was Sasuke Uchiha an antisocial bastard that Naruto happened to be in love with.

"Naruto, stop whining. It's annoying and pathetic." Sasuke said in a tone that was neutral but Naruto knew he was annoyed.

"But I want you to go with me. Pleaseee…" Naruto continued to whine.

"Fine, just this once. I hope I don't regret this." Sasuke said finally giving in.

"YES!" Naruto screamed with his fist in the air.

"Calm down, don't think I am going to get too drunk. Or that I will be babysitting you." Sasuke said.

"Who cares, you're finally going with me. I love ya, Sasuke!" Naruto said latching onto Sasuke. Naruto didn't notice his friend tense at his touch or blush at his words. He was completely oblivious to his friend's endeavor. But he was happy nonetheless.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out to Naruto as he walked up to the two teens with his best friend Shino behind him.

Sasuke shook Naruto off the minute they got closer to them.

"I will see you later, Naruto." Sasuke said walking away from the rambunctious teen boys.

"Okay Sasuke," Naruto said hiding the tinge of pain he feels seeing Sasuke go away from him but there was nothing he could do without seeming creepy.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke look back at him with a sad look in his eyes saying he wished Naruto would call him back or at least follow him but it never did happen.

"Is Uchiha going tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he actually is going." Naruto said surprising the two other boys.

"The girls are going to be excited." Shino commented.

"They should already know Sasuke likes none of them." Naruto said dismissively waving his hand.

"That doesn't mean they won't keep trying to get him." Shino said.

Naruto looked down not wanting to think about Sasuke going out with someone, it hurt too much to think about.

'I can't help but love him. So when he finally does find love I will let him have it because he deserves it.' Naruto thought sadly not realizing his face actually changed so his friends could tell something was wrong.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kiba asked tapping his shoulders.

"Nothing," Naruto said putting on one of his fake smiles.

"Okay if you say so, but me and Shino got to head out so be there tomorrow at 9pm." Kiba said walking off with Shino walking behind him.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled and decided to go and find Sasuke.

It wasn't much of a search seeing as Naruto knew all the places Sasuke like to hide at to avoid the girls at school. Just because it was after school hours doesn't mean that the girls don't still try to look for him so they could know where he lives. Which Naruto and Sasuke both found repulsive. It was funny to their brothers but was nowhere near funny to either of them especially if they're trying to snap photos of him naked.

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" this girl named Tayuya asked.

Naruto stood back waiting for Sasuke's response. Not realizing he was holding a breath as he did it.

"I'm not interested." Sasuke said not bothered at all.

"Do you like someone else?" Tayuya persisted.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke said closing his book and putting it in his bookbag. "If you don't mind I got to go." Sasuke said walking toward the door.

Naruto chose that moment to come in.

"Sasuke, you ready to go?" Naruto asked then looked among the two standing in the room putting his hand behind his neck. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back." Naruto asked turning around until he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to see Sasuke glaring at him.

It wasn't a normal glare it was a don't you dare leave me glare.

"You weren't interrupting. Let's get going." Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from the girl.

When they got outside, it was in complete silence.

"Are you sure I didn't interrupt?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't interrupt. That girl has no chance in hell with me." Sasuke said.

"Does anyone?" Naruto questioned in sarcastic way not expecting an answer.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered then he slapped his hand over his mouth because he really didn't mean to say that.

Naruto was wide-eyed not believing what he just heard.

"Who?" Naruto asked quietly.

There was that awkward silence they have when one of them ask a question the other doesn't want to answer.

"Someone I don't have a chance with." Sasuke said quietly.

"That's not possible." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question to what he meant.

"Oh come on bastard. When did you become insecure? You're the best looking guy in our year and you have a range of choices to pick from. Is this person going to the party?" Naruto said his hands waving in exaggeration.

"Yes they are," Sasuke said glaring at the blonde for his exaggerating ways.

"Good, make your move on them then." Naruto said as they started to come up to Naruto's apartment that he shares with his brother.

He unlocked the door to seeing Itachi and Kurama playing his system in the living room. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and Kurama is Naruto's older brother they both went to school together and were best friends since.

"Kurama, how many times did I say not to go in my room?" Naruto said glaring at his older brother.

"Psh," Kurama said waving his hand.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said pushing Naruto toward where Naruto's room is.

"That bastard always comes into my room and destroys everything." Naruto said huffing out of irritation.

Sasuke actually found it quite cute when Naruto got mad. It amused Sasuke to see Naruto's reactions.

"Yeah I know, now let's get your clothes and go to my apartment since they will probably be here in yours." Sasuke said.

The thing between these two sets of brothers is that they live next to each other in the apartment building. They both had foster parents at such a young age since their parents died so early. But they stuck to each other ever since getting out of foster care and their brothers taking them.

"Yeah I know which sucks because I wanted to play the new game I got with you." Naruto complained as he grabbed clothes for tomorrow.

"We can still play it on my system." Sasuke suggested as he got comfortable on Naruto's bed.

"You know they have our controllers." Naruto said.

"Did you already forget that I bought two new controllers and hid them so they wouldn't take them?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raising in question.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said pulling his stuff out the drawer.

"Can I just pick your clothes since your having a problem doing it?" Sasuke asked as he started to stand because he was going to do it either way.

"Fine, I give up anyway." Naruto said throwing the clothes he had in his hand to the floor.

Naruto laid on his bed the same way Sasuke was just laying seeing as he wanted to see what Sasuke was going to pick for him to wear.

"Why do you have so many bright colors?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why do you have so many dark colors?" Naruto said in a snippy tone.

"Don't get snippy with me idiot I was just asking because you would look good with other colors that happen to be dark colors too." Sasuke said not catching he said Naruto looked good.

"Was that just now a compliment?" Naruto asked blushing.

Sasuke stopped immediately, "no," Sasuke said instantly.

"Thanks anyway bastard, but the same could be said about you." Naruto said blushing.

"I would not look good in a color like orange." Sasuke said standing up to look at Naruto.

"Okay you have a point there." Naruto said laughing because he was just thinking of Sasuke in an orange shirt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes shaking his head with a smirk on his face. But he still continued to go through Naruto's clothes to find something for his friend to wear for tomorrow. That was until a red and black shirt came into sights for the Uchiha and he pulled it out of the closet.

"This and these," Sasuke said holding them up for Naruto to see with a triumphant smirk on his face,

"Okay," Naruto said with a smile as he got up.

He went to his television to pick up the new game he bought and followed Sasuke out his bedroom. They saw their brothers picking up the gaming activities and just ignored it in favor of playing a game in Sasuke's room.

"Hang on you two," Itachi called to them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We have to go out of town for the week so we will be back on Saturday next week so be good and stay with each other until we get back." Itachi said.

"Business trip again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah and what sucks it was such short notice." Kurama complained.

"That's what you get bastard." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh little brother do you want me to bring you with us? So you can miss that little party your planning on going to tomorrow." Kurama said walking up to Naruto.

"Oh no way in hell, will I go with you." Naruto said pushing back away from Kurama who approached him.

Naruto was moving back so much that he pushed into Sasuke them both going into the wall.

"Ow," Sasuke grunted.

"Look at you," Kurama said gesturing to Naruto basically on top of Sasuke.

"Shit sorry Sas," Naruto mumbled moving off him.

"It's fine, let's just go to my room to play the game." Sasuke said glaring at Kurama.

They played the game and went to sleep fairly late. Sasuke was a morning person so he woke pretty early and he knew Naruto wasn't going to be up anytime soon so he made himself a quick toast and eggs. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go but what Sasuke said yesterday stuck in his mind.

'He said make a move.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Then there was a big bang on his bedroom floor proving the big blonde lump was up now.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto called out.

"In the kitchen," Sasuke said as he cooked more eggs for Naruto.

When Naruto got in the kitchen the sight of Sasuke cooking and noticing he already had his plate left Naruto believing Sasuke was cooking for him. He was even picturing this being their house and them already being lovers. Oh how he wished. When he was finally broken out of his daydream Sasuke had his plate in front of him.

"What should we do before the party?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, play the game probably. Or watch some movies." Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said eating his food.

Sasuke and Naruto silently ate both thinking it felt like they were in a relationship and both blushing for thinking like that. The silence was broken by the ringtone Naruto had for Kiba. The song was annoying to Sasuke enough to want to break Naruto's phone. It was 'who let the dogs out', Sasuke wanted to break something whenever that ringtone came on. Naruto ran back to Sasuke's room to get his phone and answered it immediately knowing Sasuke hated the ringtone.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, so the plan has been changed we're going to pre-drink at my house and then go to Sakura's because my mom is coming back early tonight so be around at seven with Mr. Priss." Kiba said.

"Don't call him that Kiba. But okay affirmative. Call you when we're outside your house." Naruto said about to hang up.

"Actually Naruto, do you think we can pre-drink at your house?" Kiba asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know, let me ask Sasuke." Naruto said walking back toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Kiba said, he was one of the few people who knew that Sasuke and Naruto lived next door to one another.

"Sasuke, do you think we can pre-drink at my house before the party?" Naruto asked hearing Kiba sigh because he didn't understand why Naruto needed permission to do something in his house.

"Who is coming to pre-drink?" Sasuke asked finishing his coffee.

"Kiba, who is coming?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Me, Shino, Shika, Choji, and Sai, everyone else said they would meet us at the party. So it will only be guys." Kiba said.

"I will tell him." Naruto said taking the phone off his ear and putting it on mute while walking up to Sasuke and getting on knees to beg. "Please it's just the guys. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai. Please Sasuke," Naruto said scooting closer to him.

Sasuke couldn't ignore the ocean eyes that Naruto has, he found Naruto so incredibly beautiful and charming that it always puzzled him why Naruto and him were ever friends.

"Fine, as long as Suigetsu and Jugo can come too. I know that they're going to the party but they be bored beforehand." Sasuke wagered.

"AHHH! You know me and Suigetsu don't get along but fine." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

Naruto got up from his knees and got back on the phone telling Kiba it was a go for them coming to his house. Naruto walked back into the kitchen and sat down to eat his food again.

"So, maybe we should go clean your house." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said finishing his food.

They cleaned Naruto's apartment for at least two hours falling asleep right after. Naruto was the first to wake up so he could take a shower noticing they had only an hour and a half before everyone came.

Sasuke was awake and looked like he just got out the shower himself when Naruto got back to the living room.

"When did you leave?" Naruto asked.

"When you got up. You're a heater so I felt you leave." Sasuke said turning on the TV.

Sasuke was completely dressed and had been so nervous about the whole situation especially because he was going to make his move tonight.

"Sasuke, who you dressing up for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No one, I just like to look good." Sasuke said not turning to Naruto because he knew he was blushing.

"Liar," Naruto said but walked off to his room to get dressed only to hear someone knock on the door.

He looked at his clock to notice that it was past the time that they said they would be coming. Sasuke went to answer the door and found everyone that was supposed to be here aside from Suigetsu and Jugo were here.

"Hey, we brought Gaara if that's good with you guys." Kiba said pointing to the back.

Before Sasuke could say something Naruto came out the room drying his hair with his towel to stand next to Sasuke inviting everyone in saying the more the merrier. Suigetsu and Jugo finally got there a half hour later. They were all drinking noticing one thing everyone was getting along perfectly fine that they didn't notice that they were running late for the actual party.

"Don't we got to start heading out." Suigetsu said looking at his phone.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

"Hey I am going to stay home." Naruto said not really wanting to see Sasuke ask the person he liked out.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Just not feeling well," Naruto lied.

Sasuke was on the side of him shocked that Naruto didn't want to go.

"Okay damn man. Next time then, Uchiha you coming?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Sasuke said and everyone shrugged letting them all leave out the door and locking the door.

"Why didn't you go?" Naruto asked as he picked up the beer bottles his friends left.

"Why didn't you? You know those things weren't for me anyway." Sasuke countered.

"You want to drink?" Naruto asked.

"I bet I can outdrink you." Sasuke challenged smirking.

"Your on." Naruto said pulling out the vodka under the cabinet in his kitchen.

So many drinks later, Naruto and Sasuke were both pretty buzzed in a funny place. Naruto had the bottle about to take a drink when he just thought about Sasuke not asking his crush out.

"Sasuke, you were supposed to tell your crush something tonight. Why didn't you go?" Naruto asked as he took a drink and then passed the bottle to Sasuke as they sat in the living room next to each other.

"Because..." Sasuke whispered the rest so Naruto couldn't hear.

That just made Naruto go closer to Sasuke and go in his face.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Naruto asked as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to reach out for Naruto and kissed him roughly wanting more. Naruto was to say the least shocked but he quickly got into it pulling Sasuke's hair harshly. Sasuke started to nip at Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto willingly opened it. Something came back into Naruto's mind telling him to stop that he couldn't take advantage of his best friend.

"Stop Sasuke," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"I can't, I want you so bad." Sasuke said pushing Naruto down roughly as he got on top of him and pinned his arms over his head.

Sasuke started biting Naruto's neck and listened to the heavy breathing it was creating biting his neck and it turned him on more making him even more riled up.

"I want you now, Naruto." Sasuke whispered seductively in Naruto's ear then bit his ear.

Naruto flipped them over and looked down at Sasuke who was breathing hard but had strong desire in his eyes that made Naruto think maybe Sasuke wanted it as much as he did. He did keep saying his name so he knows who he was.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto down into a passionate kiss.

Naruto pulled his shirt off and started to pull at Sasuke's shirt and started biting all over his body making groans come out Sasuke's mouth. They both didn't know how much the other dreamed about this moment.

"Let's go to my room." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips.

They got up rather quickly pulling at each other and sloppy kisses were happening. Neither knew who was grabbing onto who but there was so much passion in the room that it was hard for them to breathe. Grabbing on each other, leaving marks on each other. Leaving hickeys, scratches, bite marks, they both wanted to remember this night no matter what. Sasuke just kept sucking harshly on Naruto's neck and chest leaving marks whenever he could. Naruto was doing the same just not as many as Sasuke did to him. Everything happened so fast that when they were done they fell asleep.

Naruto was shockingly the first to wake up in the afternoon they both slept through the sunshine coming in his room and the alarms that are always set on Sasuke's phone. And he was even more shocked he woke up before Sasuke. He glanced to the other side of the bed where Sasuke was curled in a ball.

"Lay down idiot," Sasuke said pulling Naruto back down without opening his eyes.

"Sasuke, your awake." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled opening his eyes seeing Naruto's worried eyes then glancing down to see all the marks he did on Naruto and enjoyed seeing them.

"What do I say? I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Naruto said scared.

"Nothing, I wanted everything we did yesterday." Sasuke answered honestly. "So please don't be sorry it happened." Sasuke said gently turning his head to the side.

"What about the person you like?" Naruto asked not quite understanding Sasuke.

Sasuke started to get up and pushed Naruto more into the bed. They were still naked so it made them both moan when they felt their cocks brush against each other.

"I am with the person I like." Sasuke said and went in for a kiss.

"I am happy to hear that seeing as I like you too." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Well then you have no reason to apologize unless you regret it. You don't regret it, do you?" Sasuke said with a gentle smile that shocked Naruto that turned into a glare at the end.

"OF COURSE NOT! I guess not, and you said you didn't have a chance." Naruto said chuckling.

"Shut up," Sasuke said blushing kissing Naruto again.

"Want to go round two?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow.

That left the two teens in a mess of limbs for those hours. They knew they would be together forever because no one could understand the other like the other did. It comes to find out that it wasn't an apology but a relationship that came out of this wild night they had. But one thing was for sure that they loved each other deeply.

* * *

 ** _Review._**

 ** _This one shot really should of had some lemon but I couldn't find myself making such an intimate scene sorry but I hope you still love it._**


End file.
